Just The Way You Are
by RememberThatDay
Summary: Her name is Kimberly Anne Connweller, and she was, is, the definition of perfect. An angel sent from heaven. A rose amongst the thorns. Too bad she will never be mine. Double Kimprint! R&R!
1. The One

**Yet, another, non-canon Kim story! I know that I have not finished off **_**The Drama Of Imprinting **_**but I really wanted to put this up, so enjoy! **

**R&R please...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT, own Twilight. If I did then I would have included more Kim. **

Her name is Kimberly Anne Connweller, and she was, _is_, the definition of perfect. An angel sent from heaven. A rose amongst the thorns.

God, she's making me fucking _poetic. _

Though she much prefers it when people to call her Kim, her best friends, Ellie and Payten, call her Kimbo just to annoy her. I have my special nickname for her. Kimmy Kub, Shorty, or somtimes Kim Beam, because she loves her liquor.

She has one brother, Joseph and is very close with her first cousins, Jason, Mathias and Lydia. Jason used to date my sister, Bethany, for a few years. Joseph doesn't live with Kim or her mother, but lives with her Aunt Vivianne in Seattle. She lives with her mother who is a workaholic in my opinion, but a very nice lady. She never spends more than three seconds at home, and then it's off to another shift. I know that Kim doesn't mind having the house to herself, because she is never alone that often.

Her favourite colour is black, and everytime someone tells her it's a shade she pokes out her tongue childishly and grins that beautiful grin that I have come to love.

She has exactly ten piercings, at the moment. Four in both ears, one in her tongue and one in her belly button. Whenever she's bored in class she unconsciously plays with the ring in her tongue, out of habit.

She also loves to express herself in her art. Kim can just lose herself in her painting or drawings. It's mesmerizing to watch.

She, unlike most people, enjoys the rain. Her favourite flavour ice-cream is orange chocolate chip, as is mine. Spicy foods are her favourite. Her favourite non-alcoholic drink is Sprite Zero. Her favourite alcoholic drink is Vodka and Redbull, or Jim Beam and Coke. She hates, and I mean _hates_, horror movies. I thought it was quite cute.

There's the small things that I notice about her. I notice the way her brow furrows in frustration when she doesn't get the answer for a question right. How she sweeps her hair back with one, fluid motion. The way she turns and smiles kindly at me when she sees me staring at her. How she pulls her sleeves past her knuckles when she feels sad or depressed. The way her hands curl into fists when she is mad, but she remains perfectly calm. I love the way she blushes when someone pays her a compliment.

I can remember the _exact _day I fell in love with her.

It was Friday, the twenty secondth of March, about a year ago, and we were hanging out at the beach together. The sun was shining down on us, bathing us in its warm rays. It was a rare moment when the sun was out, and so we took advantage of it.

We were sitting on a long, washed up piece of driftwood. She was laughing at something my best guy mate, Kevin, said about me. Kevin stood in front of me, and I tackled him to the ground. We wrestled around on the sand. Kim's melodic laughter rang in my ears, and as I had Kevin in a headlock, I glanced up to grin at her.

I gasped at little. It was like I was seeing a whole new Kim. No- it was the same Kim; I just hadn't been looking properly. Her skin was glowing beautifully, dimples showing on her cheek when she smiled. Her silky hair was flowing past her shoulders, falling just under her breasts. She stared down at me through her long lashes, amber eyes glittering.

It wasn't just her looks that attracted me- I'm not _that _shallow. She had a great personality, too. She was kind and shy, but sometimes insecure. She loved her family and friends. She had a really great sense of humor. She was intelligent, sometimes a know-it-all and hated to be wrong. Some called her sadistic and rebellious, but I thought that was what made her unique. She was different from everyone else. Kimberly also loved to have a good time- partying, getting drunk, even getting as high as a kite with me. She rarely got angry, but when she did, move _the hell _out of her way.

It was that moment that I realized how much I truly loved Kim. Even before I imprinted on her, I knew that there was only one girl for me- and her name was Kimberly Anne Connweller.

One problem; she doesn't love me back. No, _instead _she is in love with my sworn enemy- an egotistic, cocky womanizer who goes by the name Jared Thail. Sure, I can be a bit of those things, arrogant, temperamental, a typical teenage boy really, but at least I haven't been ignoring a beautiful girl who has loved me for the past twelve years! I know that Kim can do much better than _Jared _freaking _Thail. _

My name is Paul de Sigo, I am seventeen years old, and I imprinted on my best friend, Kimberly Anne Connweller.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! **

**Or not. Whatever floats your boat... But just so you know- reviews are appreciated.**


	2. The Arguement

**So, I decided to change the name from **_**All Is Fair In Love And War**_**, to **_**Just The Way You Are**_**. Why? Well, I was listening to that song from Bruno Mars and I thought that it would be quite good for the tittle of this story. **

**Just a little bit more inisight on this story... It's set about three months before Edward broke up with Bella in New Moon, because in the book it says that she sees three figures in her living room; Sam, Jared and Paul. So, about June-July. **

**I **_**really **_**loved how much enthusiasm I got from that first chapter, especially since I like to consider it quite AU. It made me feel great, and gave me the will to update. **

**Anyway... On with the story! Oh, and... REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: In an alternative universe, I own Twilight. But in this one, I don't. Too bad. **

As children, we all believed in something silly. Most believed that Santa Clause was the one who put presents under our Christmas trees, and the Tooth Fairy was responsible for the quarter beneath our pillows. Most believed that babies came from a stork, and that their was actually a place called Neverland.

But not me. I knew that my mother and father put my presents under the tree, and snuck into my room in the middle of the night to take my tooth and leave money. I knew that babies didn't come from storks, and that Peter Pan was fake.

Instead, when I was younger, I believed that the world was a fair place, where people wouldn't die for no reason, and girls wouldn't judge you until they have met you. I believed that love would just be a straight forward path, not the narrow winding road that I was now walking.

Oh, how I would love to feel that way again.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

With a groan, I rolled over and pressed the off button on my wretched alarm. I lay in bed, staring out the window opposite from me. Branches were scratching on my window as the fierce wind blew at the tree outside of my window. It was raining, though it always is in La Push so it isn't much of a big deal. The sun was probably hidden behind the layer-after-layer of dark, murky grey clouds.

I didn't want to go to school today. I considered skipping, but then decided not to. I wouldn't want to miss out on my daily dose of J.T.

After rolling myself out of bed, I dressed as I did every other day; in a pair of dark jeans, a long sleeved shirt and my favourite leather jacket. I tried to make myself look presentable for school. Especially since _he _was there. You never know; today might be the day he actually _talked _to me.

I went over to the mirror and brushed my hair back into a messy bun, then managed a meekly smile. It looked like I was constipated. Usually, I had a nice smile. In fourth grade I had been voted to have the "Nicest Smile", _just _beating some of the boys. When I smiled the dimples on my cheeks showed.

In my books, I wasn't that pretty. I was plain. Painfully plain. Sure, I've had boys who liked me and all. But, well I'm no super model. My face was framed by a curtain of silky black tresses (a common genetic among Quiluete's), bangs falling into my eyes. I have high cheekbones, a nose much too broad for my liking, and my eyes were too small to balance out the rest of my face. I loved my eyes. They were a golden brown colour, like amber or a gold-ish yellow, but they changed colour from time to time and stood out against my russet skin. I was quite curvy, with "child-bearing" hips as my mother told me. Honestly, I was like WTF? I'm only seventeen, I shouldn't even be _thinking _about babies.

I quickly put on some eyeliner to enhance my eyes, and changed my tongue piercing. I had my lip and nose pierced too but then I left them out for awhile and the holes closed up, and I couldn't be bothered getting them pierced again. At least my belly button piercing was still there.

I heard a small beep coming from my cell phone, indicating that I had a text message. Flipping it open, I saw that it was from Ellie.

_Sorry Kim, cant pick you up this morning. Not coming to school. Sick. Guess you'll have to walk babe xx lol _

I sighed and sent a quick reply.

_That's okay Ellie. And you can just say that you're wagging. Lol xx_

I silently wondered whether Jared would come to school today. I hoped he did. For those who have absolutely _no clue _as to who Jared is and why I was thinking about him, then brace yourself.

Jared Thail. I have been crushing on him for the past twelve years, and can honestly say that I am NOT obssessed. I'm not! So I know where he lives- big deal. I know where everyone lives. This is La _fucking _Push for crying out loud. We only share two classes, English AP and Calculas though I wished that we shared more.

He's really nice, and has a great sense of humour. Not to mention his rockin' body. Oh, his body... Drool worthy. He is the epitome of amazing.

Wait, what am I talking about? I don't even know him. He probably doesn't even know I exist. Nope; pretty sure he doesn't know I exist. Sure, he might occasionally ask for a pencil or to cheat off my homework, but that's it.

The longest conversation we ever had:

Jared: Do you have a pencil?

Kim: Yes, here you go. *Being the dork she is, hands over _only_ pencil*

Jared: *Gruffly* Thanks.

Kim: *Whispers* I love you.

Jared: What?

Kim: Nothing! *Blushes like crazy*

I picked up my bag from behind the door, and quickly stuffed the packet of smokes that I hoped was not empty into my pocket, and walked downstairs, the old stairs creaking beneath me.

The defeaning silence screamed at me as it did every morning, but I had grown used to it over the years. We have a small house; two bedrooms, a small bathroom, kitchen and a living room. My mother worked two jobs to keep the roof over our heads and food on our table, so she was never home. She would come home at around about seven, sleep until eleven and then head out again. I admired my mother. Whenever I did see her she was always caring and loving, and smiling. Constantly seeing the bright side of things. She smiled alot, even when she didn't have anything to smile for. Even when the power was cut and we only had two slices of bread between us for dinner. But that didn't happen often, I swear.

I worked part-time at the local supermarket, to save for college tuition. And plus Mrs. Burk gives me a discount on smokes.

I munched on a granola bar while I went through the cupboards, seeing if we could make it till my mother's next payday. I bit my lip. If I didn't have any breakfast for the next few days we could make it. That's alright, I barely have any breakfast anyway.

I sat at the table, where my sketch book and pencil lay haphazardly. I picked up my pencil and began to finish off my sketch of a giant hourglass.

I hadn't realized that a whole hour had passed until I looked at the time on my phone. Ten past eight. I sighed, and retrieved my umbrella from the living room and then began to trudge my way to QTS.

While sloshing my way to school, I always tried to use my time to think some things through. It was my way of ignoring the rain that had found its way through my shoes and now squished through my toes. I went through my pockets and retreaved my packet of smokes, relieved to find that I still had a few in it. I found a lighter and lit my cigarette, smoking the ciagrette with one hand while the other held up the umbrella.

About an eighth of the La Push community live down my street. I like that about La Push; it's so small and easy to get around in. Five minute walk and I'm at Payten's house; twenty minutes and I'm at school. It's also the reason why I hate this place. Everyone knows everyone elses business. Gossip spreads faster than the freaking bubonic plague.

Another reason why I hate this place? Close to _zero _entertainment. Nada, zilch. I mean, there are some good places to surf- if you can surf. I tried surfing once. Almost drowned. And the weather isn't always the best (this _is_ Washington, of course) so you can't go for a swim down at the beach. Our only source of entertainment is the spacey games by the local bar. And they don't even work.

I inhaled and puffed out the smoke as the rain began to pick up, and soon it was beating down on my umbrella like a drum. Flicking away my cigarette, I pulled my jacket around my body as a sharp gust of wind tore through me. I suddenly caught sight of a tall and muscular figure walking on the road, and immediately jogged towards that figure.

He glanced up, smirking when he saw me though the rain was pelting against his skin. He hardly seemed aware of it.

"Kimmy Kub." He said softly, sounding almost relieved.

"Hey, Paulie." I said, my teeth chattering. He frowned, and ducked under my umbrella, seeking shelter. I hadn't seen Paul for a few days- at least he had decided to come to school today.

Every time I see him he seems to be getting even bigger. He no longer looks like the gangly boy with the messy black hair that I used to remember, but now had morphed into the muscular, tall boy on the verge of adulthood that stood before me.

He looks about 6"8, and that's just guessing. Now, I like to consider myself a pretty tall girl for my age- 5"8- but whenever I'm around Paul I feel short. And he never lets me forget it.

Paul was soaking from head-to-toe. His cut-off shorts were wet and his t-shirt clung to his body. I rolled my eyes, knowing that some girls would be falling over themselves more than usual today. I, on the other hand, didn't think of him like that.

Paul seemed awfully warm these days; like he had a constant fever. He radiated heat, like my own personal heater, and that I was grateful for that as another blast of cold air hit me in the face. I stood closer to Paul, realizing how cold I was without him around. His arm went around my shoulders, pulling me closer with a sigh as we sloshed down the road, but somehow it didn't feel the same anymore. It felt... different.

Paul had been acting strange lately. He had disappeared a month ago, not that much of an uncommon thing with Paul, but he hadn't told anyone where he was, not even _me_. We were just sitting in the cafeteria, and I was ogling Jared (as I always did) and then suddenly he starts to shake so hard that it felt like he was having his own personal earthquake. After that he ran out of the cafeteria, snarling (like, literally _snarling_) at Jared as he went past. He came back after about two weeks, and then tried to ignore us completely, not even sparing a glance in our direction. Epic fail, might I mention. I cornered him in the corridor and demanded to know what he was doing, and then he just sort of stared at me for awhile, dumbfounded. Eventually he regained his posture and then went back to behaving like his old, cocky self. Mostly. He would sometimes disappear for a moment, and then reappear out of nowhere. He hardly ever stayed over anymore, making up excuses like "oh, my mom said that I had to babysit tonight" or "uh, I would but I have a lot of homework to catch up on". Paul, doing homework? That's the most unconvincing excuse I have _ever _heard. He could at least have the decency to tell me a believable lie.

I knew that something was up, but every time I attempted to talk to him about it, he would just mutter something incoherant and then walk off. There were those moments when we were alone and he looked as if he wanted to tell me something, but then he would be interrupted and he wouldn't bring it up again for awhile.

"You shouldn't be walking around by yourself, Kim."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Paul, this is _La Push_. If someone were to jump me I would probably recognize who it was anyway."

"I'm just saying, Shorty. Anyway, what happened to your car? It didn't get stolen again, did it?"

_Again_. Yes, as much as most people would not like you to believe (particularly the elders), La Push _does _actually have a crime rate. Mostly it's just small things like robberies, or car theft, or underage drinking, but other times it can be big things like drugs and violence. For a small population (a little over four hundred and fifty people) it is almost impossible to steal a car and expect people _not _to notice you rolling around in your "new" car just as the same exact one went missing a few days earlier. Come on people. Think!

I shook my head feverishly. "No, that fucking cop caught me again and took my licence off me."

Paul made a face. "Charlie Swan?"

"Yeah, him. I wasn't even _that _drunk! Fuck, the stupid breathalizer test showed that I was two times over the legal ammount, but I say that's bullshit. Who else was supposed to drive Ellie and Payten home? It was either me or these dodgy guys from the Makah rez who looked in their late thirties" I ranted in a low voice.

"Why didn't you just ask _me_?" he replied angrily.

"You weren't there. Anyway, what happened to your truck?" I demanded. We were about a few minutes away from the school now.

"Um, Sam is using it until his truck gets fixed."

"Sam Uley? What did I tell you about him, Paul? That guy is no good." Paul grimaced.

"You can't say that, babe. You don't even _know _him!" he exclaimed, looking desperate.

"He disappeared for a few weeks, basically scaring the hell out of everyone, and when he returned he wouldn't tell anyone where he went, and then he goes and dumps his long-time girlfriend, Leah for her cousin. Yeah, he seems like an _awesome _guy." I muttered sarcastically. Paul remained silent.

We had arrived at school, and students were piling through the doors. I gripped Paul tightly, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. I didn't know why, but I had always been afraid of crowds, or small spaces. Claustrophobic. It felt like I was being boxed in, the air felt too tight, like I couldn't breathe properly. Paul held my hand, pushing through the crowd and barking at people to move. They parted like the freaking Red Sea. Girls, as I had expected, drooled over Paul, glaring at me in envy, and they all had that look on their face; _"Ew, why is Paul hanging out with a loser like her?" _ It was like this every _freaking _day. You would think they would get over it after six years. 

Most of you are probably wondering the same thing. How _did_ a _loser_ like _me_ ended up with a _best friend_ like _Paul de Sigo_. Well, while we have lived next door to each other for our whole lives, Paul and I actually became close friends when Bethany (Paul's older sister) and Jason (my very close, first cousin) were babysitting us, and they wanted to have a little makeout session, they would force us to tag along. Through waiting for hours and hours we formed a special bond, one that became stronger and stronger as we grew older. Now, Paul is definitely my best guy friend- he knew me inside and out. There are no secrets between us. I hope. We told each other everything. He knew about Jared, and wasn't exactly happy about it. Why? Because Jared is Paul's arch nemesis. They were friends right up till fifth grade, and that's when they stopped being friends. Now they're both the most popular boys in school.

As much as I _love _my best friends, Payten and Ellie, sometimes it feels good to get away from all of the girl talk.

A girl stepped in front of us, and I recognized her immediately. It was Natalie Denson. If this school could afford to have a cheerleading team, she would be the captain. She liked to consider herself the top dog at this school. Not much of an achievement, since there is only about a hundred people who go to this school. She is so cliche, with her tanned skin, blonde curls, baby blue eyes and fake tits. Not to mention her little followers, Aimee and Kailer. She is, without a doubt, the school slut. She is constantly bragging about how many guys she has slept with, including *barf* Paul. That was over seven months ago, though, and Paul said that he thinks she spiked his drink.

Just standing next to her made me feel like I was going to catch AIDs.

"Hey, Paul." She batted her mascara-full eyelashes at Paul, in an attempt to woo him. He didn't like her, he told me himself, but the girl just couldn't take a fucking hint.

"Hi, Natalie." He replied, no emotion in his tone.

"So, I was thinking... There's this party at mine this Saturday, and I was really hoping you could come." Natalie said in a seductive tone.

"I would but you see, um..." he glanced down at me with a prodding expression. "I was going over to Kimmy's that night, wasn't I Kim?"

"What? Oh, yeah _that_." I said, rolling my eyes. Natalie finally turned to look at me, her glare was icy, but it made me feel like she was trying to set me on fire with her mind. I snorted inwardly. That would take using more than two percent of her brain power.

"How's _Jared_, Kim?" She sneered, a mischievous smirk on her lips. I blushed. Of course, _everyone _knew that I liked him.

Did I mention the fact that Natalie also continuously feels the need to bug me every chance she gets, and practically make my life a living hell?

"Natalie." Paul growled and she tore her beady eyes from me to look at him again.

"Come on, Paulie." Paul winced when she used the nickname that I had given him. She sounded desperate. It was pathetic. Then again... I would know.

"Listen Natalie, we have to go. See you... err, later." Paul then swept me away, towards my locker.

"God, that girl can't take a fucking hint." He mumbled, and I laughed. Paul was a bit of a womanizer, though that didn't stop me from loving him any less. He was like a brother to me.

"You know Paul, I have been watching you lately, and it appears that you have fallen off your high horse." I smirked at him.

"What do you mean?" he replied, confused.

"I _mean_- you aren't as arrogant as you were before. And you have lost your touch with the ladies." I stated.

"Pfft, I still have it, baby. I'm mean, come on, it's _me_ for crying out loud. I'm Paul. I'm _the _Paul. I could get any girl I want." He gave me that cocky, lopsided smirk that I knew as he leaned against my locker. I rolled my eyes.

"Kimbo!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I spun on my heels, and was met with a tackling hug. Payten's arms were around my neck, basically cutting off my air supply.

"Woah, okay Payten. I don't think she can breathe." Paul chuckled, sounding concerned.

"Payten! You're back!" I gasped as soon as she had let go of me. I looked my friend up and down. She had gotten a tan, her normally pale skin was now a golden brown tone. Payten was part Irish on her father's side, and had inherited his ivory skin, which really stuck out amongst the russet skin tones here on the reservation. Her shocking burgundy red hair looked good with the tan, but you could hardly see the light freckles that dusted her nose, and her vivid green eyes appeared more enchanting than ever. So, to say the least, Payten looked beautiful. Not that she didn't look pretty before- boys always were trailing after her.

"Yeah, I missed La Push. California was too... ostentatious." She grinned.

Both of Payten's parents were hot-shot lawyers, who travelled a lot. They were both born in La Push, which just proves that La Push can produce some pretty big people too, and earned scholarships to Harvard or Yale or some other big, expensive school. After they had gotten their degrees they decided to return home to raise their only child, before they would go back to work. Payten hardly ever sees her mom or dad- like me- and insists that Ellie and I stay over at her house all the time, because she hates being alone. Her parents had to go to California, and thought that they would take Payten, too.

"Paul," she nodded at him. Paul smiled in return. The only reason why Ellie and Payten actually put up with Paul is for my sake. If it weren't for that then they would hate him almost as much as they hate Jared. Almost.

I opened my locker, and then almost half of my books fell out. I swore under my breath and bent down to collect them. Paul helped me pick them up, and then shoved them all in my locker for me.

"Thanks." I smiled. Paul returned the gesture with one of his own.

Payten's narrowed eyes darted between Paul and I, like she could see something that I couldn't.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go to class. See you in Science, Kimmy Kub." He gave me a quick hug before he left for class.

As soon as he wasn't within earshot, Payten began to babble.

"Oh my god! How the fuck did Paul get so huge? I mean, I leave for three weeks, and then when I come back he looks like a freaking body builder! And what is up with all that _gazing _he was doing, Kim?"

I went through my jumbled locker, pulling out the books I needed. "What _gazing_?"

"He was staring at you funny. Like, I don't know, you were his idol or something. Didn't you see it?"

"You must be imagining things, my dear Payten. Too much sun goes to your head." I said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not crazy!" she shouted, earning a few looks from other students.

I fought the blush that was slowly spreading over my cheeks.

"Inside voice, Payten, inside voice." I murmured softly. I slung my bag over my shoulder again, and we made our way to our first class; English AP.

"I'm just saying, he was looking at you really funny. I don't know." she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Payten O'Connell doesn't know? Wow, that's a first." I laughed. We entered the class just as the bell rang, and sat in our usual seats, across the room. Stupid Miss Black (no relation to Jacob Black, at all) insisted on alphabetizing our first names, so Payten had to go sit with the _M_ and _N_'s. I, on the other hand, sat next to Jared. Jared. Ah, how life likes to torture me. It was like waving a piece of chocolate cake in the face of a serious diabetic. I could look but not touch (or eat, in the diabetics case).

I sat, doodling away on a page in my notebook. I heard a scrape next to me, and sure enough, Jared had arrived. I spared a glimpsed in his direction. He wasn't looking at me, thank God. He was unquestionably drool worthy. His dark brown hair fell perfectly, and I have gotten lost in his eyes more than once, I am ashamed to admit.

He looked troubled, or angry at something. I yearned to ask him, to comfort him if needed. I sighed. That would never happen.

"Okay class. Today we are going to be..." Miss Black drowned on and on about something that I should have been listening to, but I wasn't. I adverted my eyes from Jared, and tried to concentrate on the lesson. Failed, just so you know. My eyes kept darting to Jared anxiously. I wished that we would at least look at me. There we go again with the pathetic.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and heading to my next class before Payten could ask what was troubling me.

"Hey, Kim." Embry Call said to me when I had taken my seat in History. He was a sophomore, and I was a junior, but since it was such a small school the classes got mixed together.

"Hi, Embry." I smiled at him. He was quite shy, like me, nothing like his best friend Quil Ateara, who was loud and arrogant. Jacob was in the middle, so to say.

"How's life, Kim?" he asked. The teacher, Mr. Phillips, entered the room. He was this really old guy who was probably picked to be the history teacher because he basically lived in the past. He never taught us anything, and just drowned on and on about some dead guy, or his past experiences. He always called me Jane. No idea why.

"Good. Boring. What about you? Still have that massive crush on my best friend?" I grinned at him, and he blushed under his russet skin. He had his huge crush on Payten, but never quite built up the courage to ask her out. Little did _he _know, Payten was crushing on him too.

He tried to change the subject, and we chatted for abit until the lesson was over. We walked to the cafeteria together, and then went our separate ways.

"Kimmy Kub," a familiar voice said from behind me. I rolled my eyes, already knowing who it was. Paul smirked down at me. On _his _tray he had two apples, three pieces of pizza, two bowls of pasta and todays special, which was "Mystery Meat" from Monday. Bleh. I held on to my soda tightly.

He stood next to me in the line, some people grumbled about pushing him, but were silenced by Paul's glare. I titled my head to look at him.

I could tell why people thought he was scary and intimidating. _I _didn't see it, personally. He was still the same old Paul to me.

He gazed down at me with a silly grin. I rolled my eyes, and then turned to pay for my drink.

"God Kim; is that all you're having?" He grimaced. I nodded silently, and then looked around for Payten. Maybe she had lunchtime detention. It was amazing that Paul didn't.

We sat at our own table in the back, and my assumptions were confirmed when Paul told me in between gulps that Payten and Kevin were in detention together.

"I need a smoke." I told him, standing up and gripping my bag.

He shrugged, but I knew he was silently fuming. "Okay then."

We both stood up, he dumped his tray on the bin a few metres away.

The halls were silent- everyone was in the cafeteria. We turned down a deserted hallway which led out to the bike shed. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kim, wait." Paul said. I turned swiftly on my heels to face my best friend.

"There is something I need to tell you," he continued with a wary expression. "Something important."

"Spit it out then Paul." I grinned at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Paul closed his eyes, and breathed out. "Kim, I imprin-"

Suddenly, a sound came from behind the door next to us. It was like a moan. A really loud moan.

"God! Every fucking time!" Paul growled, then ran his fingers through his short black hair.

Curious, I crept towards the door. Maybe it was a teacher and a student having an affair. _That _would be the most scandalous thing to happen on the rez since Linda Marks got pregnant with her cousins baby five months ago.

"Don't go in there! People might be having it on the desks." Paul smirked and I felt like slapping those dirty thoughts out of his head.

"I just want to see who it is." I replied, then twisted the door knob.

"You don't," Paul warned but it was too late. The door swung open to reveal the worst sight possible.

It was Jared. And Natalie. Together. Involved in a heavy makeout session. His hands were all over her, up her shirt, and her hands were all over him. I stared at the two, dumbfounded. All of these emotions were coursing through me; anger, grief, chagrin, hurt. Basically, I felt like crap. There, sat my Jared, I mean- err, _Jared_, with Natalie on his lap and half way in his pants. She spotted me and stopped kissing Jared, then smiled at me with a satisfied look. Jared turned to glare at me.

"Sorry, this isn't the nurses office." Paul grinned, and then shut the door. I just stood there, looking like a fish out of water. Paul's rumbling laugh filled the empty hall. I twisted so that he could not see the hot tears threatining to spill over. Paul's chortling stopped abruptly.

"Kim? Kim, are you okay?" Paul put his hand on my arm. I shook it off, and walked out the exit.

Once I was out in the parking lot I began to walk towards the school gates. Paul was suddenly by my side, blocking my path. Worry was etched all over his features. He placed his heavy hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Kimberly Anne Connweller, you are going to tell me what is wrong this instant." He said, using my full name. I shook my head, which caused tears to fall.

"Is this about Jared?" I shook my head feverishly but Paul could tell that I was lying.

"God, Kim! When are you going to get over him? He's such an ass and he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Paul exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"N-No! He's not like that!" I replied in a shaky voice, defending Jared.

"Yes, he is Kim. I know him. He is a womanizer, and sleeps with girls like _Natalie_."

"I remember when you were like that, Paul!"

Paul snorted. "Why are you sticking up for that dick, Kim? He has done nothing but ignore you, but noooo, you still like the prick!" He yelled.

I felt a surge of anger towards Paul's words. How could he say that? He was supposed to be my best friend.

"It's none of your business what I do with my own life, Paul! You don't own me! I can do whatever I like with my own fucking life, so just stay out of it!" I screamed. My words really seemed to cut through Paul like a knife. He looked like a little kid who had just been told that there would be no Christmas, and then had all of his presents set ablaze before his very eyes. I almost caved. Almost. I was still furious with him. I huffed annoyedly, and then marched off in the direction of my home. Paul didn't seem to follow me. Good, I needed to be alone for a little while.

Thankfully, the rain had ceased as I walked home by myself, puffing my cigarette, reeling over the events of today in my mind. It was all I could focus on. Like my brain could not think about anything else. I loved Paul, I really did, but sometimes (not very often) he got on my nerves. Today was just one of those days where he pushed the wrong button.

When I got home, I went straight up to my room, not bothering to kick off my shoes or anything, and threw myself on to my unmade bed. I let out a frustrated sigh, peeking at the time on my phone. Twenty past twelve. Dammit. I had work at four, and Mrs. Burk said that she wanted me there today to sort out the supply room.

My mind flickered from thought to thought, and then finally settled on Jared.

I always knew Jared was popular among the opposite sex- I just didn't know how much. I had never seen him with a girl, so I had naturally assumed that he did not have a girlfriend. Apparently, I was wrong. Jared _was _like that. He sleeps around with girls like Natalie, sluts and whores, and will probably never look at me the way I will ever hope. I mean, he hasn't noticed me for the past seventeen years, what would make him start now? I'm a loser in his eyes, and will always remain just "that girl who sat next to me in Calculas".

This acceptance was made in silence. It was almost as if I were just recognizing this now. And I was accepting it. It hurt like hell, but I did. Tears escaped from the corner of my eyes. I really was pathetic.

I sighed, closing my blurry eyes as I suddenly realized how exhausted I was, and then drifted off into a soundless sleep.

**And there is chapter two! Well, techinically chapter one. I hope you liked it! **

**If you did, review. If you didn't... well, still review. **


	3. The Make Up

I woke with a start, feeling a buzzing by my head. For a moment I wondered what I was doing in bed, during school, still fully dressed. And then it all came back to me. Jared. Natalie. Paul. The parking lot.

I groaned. The buzzing sound continued, harrassing my fumbled thoughts. I glanced at my phone, tempted to pick it up.

No, I thought, it was probably Paul ringing to apologize. He could save his bullshit for someone who cared.

My eyes were sore from crying, and probably looked atrocious. Once the buzzing stopped I picked up my phone, and took a peek at the time. Ten to three. I had slept for a good few hours, and I still felt tired. And a tired, grouchy Kim is never a nice sight.

I rolled myself off the bed, putting my head in my hands. Another buzz from my phone. With a sigh, I checked the messages. Four missed calls. Twelve unread messages. I bet you can guess who they were from.

_I'm sorry Kimmy Kub! _

_Pretty please forgive me! _

_I will do anything to make up for this! _

_God, answer your phone; we need to talk! _

_I know you're there Kim! Answer your fucking phone! _

_Kimmy, answer the phone! _

_I heard bout wat happend wid Paul. Do u need 2 talk? xx_

_Kim if u want, I will go round Paul's & beat the crap out of hm! Love yha, Ellie xx _

_Kimberly Anne Connweller, if you do not answer the phone the next time I ring you will be in trouble! _

_I'm sorry! _

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME KIMBERLY! _

_Kim, can you please get some milk?_

Okay, that last one was from my mother, Ellie and Payten, not Paul, but did you notice anything similar about all those other messages? They all had exclamation marks at the end. Weird.

I set down the phone and went to the bathroom, washing my face and trying to ignore my blotchy eyes. I changed out of my long sleeve into a plain white tee. The white t-shirt was mandatory, Mrs. Burk said. I tied my hair into a swishing ponytail, letting my bangs fall in front of my face.

My stomach grumbled. Sheesh. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I ate it over the sink, gazing out at our back yard. I tried to keep it nice and tidy. Paul was nice enough to come over and mow the lawns when needed, and help me clean up the outside abit. I supressed a smile. The anger was slowly fading away, but still prominent.

His words hurt me. Probably because it was the truth. You accepted it Kim, I thought to myself. Tears welled up in my eyes. Cold tears of reality. Damn, I was crying a lot today.

"Kimmy?" a voice came from behind me. I turned swiflty, rubbing away the tears, and saw my six year old brother, Joseph, standing there. I opened my arms and he ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Joseph. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be staying with Aunt Vivianne?" I muttered, holding on to him longer than neccesary.

Joseph didn't live with us, much to my dismay. It's not that we didn't want him. It's just that we couldn't afford to look after him, so Social Services threatened to take him away, saying that we were "unfit" to care for such a little boy, but told us that if we found someone suitable to look after him, then they wouldn't give him to a stranger family. Now we only see Joseph on weekends, if we have enough money for gas that is.

"I had to come to La Push, so we thought we would pop by. He missed you, Kim." I suddenly noticed my cousin standing in the doorway with a small smile on his lips.

"Jason," I said and went over to hug my cousin.

"I would have text you but Joseph wanted to make it a surprise." He mumbled in my ear and let go.

I put on the kettle and bent down to ruffle Joseph's black hair. "You want a special hot chocolate, Jo?"

His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. I smiled warmly as he nodded enthusiastically. He looked tired, like he hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"How 'bout you, Jay? A coffee? Juice?" I asked, going through the fridge for the milk.

"Just a water, Kim. Thank you" Jason said as he placed himself on the seat opposite me. Joseph ran upstairs to our mother's and his room and brought down his old toys; a Batman toy that I had saved up for months to buy for him and an Optimis Prime truck.

"Kimmy, where's mommy?" Joseph yelled from the living room.

"Mommy's still at work, darling." I replied softly as I set a glass of water on the table for Jason.

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in his voice, and it broke my heart.

"So, how have you been, my dear cousin?" I asked as I stirred Joseph's hot chocolate, well, more like _warm _chocolate, and took it to him in the living room. He thanked me and began to sip his drink.

"Fine. You know, the usual. I have a new girlfriend. Her name is Veronica. And she is very pretty, isn't she Joseph?" Jason grinned, shouting in to the living room.

"Yes! Very pretty, Kim! But not as pretty as you!"

I blushed and smiled at my brothers compliment. He was only six. He doesn't even know what _pretty _is yet. Because it sure as hell ain't me.

"So you're through with Paul's sister, then?" I raised an eyebrow at him. The last time I had saw him he was exclaiming how she was "the one" and how much he loved her. I rolled my eyes. It's always the same with my cousin. They are all "the one" when you're twenty years old.

"Definitely. She was a crazy bitch, man. She fucking threw my shit out of her apartment window!"

I winced as a bit of hot water splashed on to my wrist, but still seemed to hiss at my cousin to mind his language. I set down the jug and turned to glare at him.

"You better not be teaching my brother that kind of language, Jason."

He rolled his eyes at me, "anyway... how are things with you, Kim?" His tone was soft.

"We are pulling through. I don't know. It's all too stressing." I pushed open the back door and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of my pocket.

"Could you please pass me the lighter?" I asked Jason, pointing to the lighter in a basket right next to him. He scowled at me, but gave me it anyway. He didn't like it when I smoked. Well, too bad for him. I can do whatever the hell I like with my own health. And I think I deserved it, after all the bullshit I have had to put with today.

I leaned against the door frame, inhaling the smoke and then blowing it outside as I watched Joseph play and hear him make vrooming noises as his toys collided with each other.

"Joseph looks tired." I stated.

"Yeah, he's been having nightmares again."

Jason sighed and then glanced at the time on his watch. "Hey, do you want a ride to work? I didn't see your car out the front."

I shrugged. "Got my licence taken off of me over the weekend. Drunk driving."

Jason sighed. "So, how do you get to school?"

"Oh, I usually get a ride from Paul, or Ellie picks me up. I'm letting Ellie use my car, because I won't be getting my licence back for another few months. Would you mind giving me a ride to work?" I asked politely.

"Sure, Kim. No problem. We should leave soon then. Joseph, come on we're going to go soon. We're going to drop Kimmy off at work." Jason grinned at me and I made a face. I hated it when anybody but Joseph or Paul called me Kimmy. It was Kim. Just Kim.

I asked Joseph questions while they drove me to school; how was school? Was anyone giving him grief? Did he ever find out what happened to Mr. Cuddlebunny, his pet rabbit?

When we arrived at the shop I turned to hug my little brother tightly.

"Be good," I breathed into his ear. "I will try to come see you someone this weekend maybe?"

He nodded. "Okay Kimmy, just make sure mommy comes too please?"

My eyes tightened, but I nodded meekly. I jumped out of the car.

"You too Jason. Be good." I wagged my finger at him.

"Aren't I always, my dear cousin?" he grinned.

I frowned. "Hmmm... anyway, thanks for the ride."

"No problem. See you, Kim." Jason said, and then drove off. I watched after them for a few minutes, and then entered the shop.

"Kimberly! You're here! Oh good, I need you to sort out the supply room for me. It's beginning to look awfully untidy." Mrs. Burk assaulted me as soon as the little bell went off, alerting her of my arrival.

I sighed. Back to normal.

Well, at least close.

At around seven I finished work, earlier than I had expected. Usually I don't finish until eight thrity. But Mrs. Burk said that since I had done such a good job at tidying up the storage room, I could leave early.

I walked home, watching the sun slowly dip into the horizon, the sky a deep pink colour. It was daylight savings- I think. I never was able to tell which one was which. I sighed joyously. It was these moments where everything seemed right in the world. But it never was. There was always a war going on, or people dying. Every three seconds a baby was born. But every day over three thousand people die from starvation alone. I did not like it. Not one bit.

My mother's car was not parked outside so she most likely wouldn't be home tonight.

Making myself a quick bowl of macaroni and cheese, I sat at the table to eat. Alone again. I washed what little dishes I had used and then went upstairs for a shower.

Showers were calming to me. It relaxed me, the hot water running over my body, soothing my skin and calming my jittery nerves. With a towel wrapped firmly around my body I brushed my teeth, and then changed into whatever touched my fingers first in my draws; a baggy t-shirt that fell just above my knees and pyjama shorts that came to about mid-thigh. I couldn't be bothered grabbing anything else so I just settled with having cold legs through the night.

I made my bed hastily. I didn't know why, but it was always a habit of mine- making my bed before I went to sleep, never in the morning.

I towel dried my wet locks, looking in the mirror. I suddenly realized that I was wearing one of Paul's t-shirts that he had probably left at my house the last time he stayed over. It still smelt like him, too. That musky, woody smell.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my window. I wiped away my tears hastily. Another remorseful knock. I glanced up to see Paul standing on the branch outside my window, and I almost smiled. In one hand he held something, and when I looked closer I saw that it was a tub of orange chocolate chip icecream- my favourite icecream flavour. He pouted at me, staring at me with his big, black orbs.

Damn him. Why did he have to make it so hard for me to stay mad at him?

I sighed, and went to open the window. He always crept into my room, though he could have used the door, he thought climbing in through the window made him some sort of super ninja. Not many people might know this about Paul, but he is such a dork sometimes, honestly. Paul always sleeps over at my house, or I sleep over at his house, just next door. His parents love me, and I like to consider them my second family. Unlike most people might think, it's not awkward at all having your best guy friend sleep in the same bed as you. It's just those mornings when Paul is having one of his... err, "guy problems" that it gets uncomfortable.

I sat on my bed, and sure enough Paul followed. I brang my legs up to my chest, so that the t-shirt covered my legs and stared at him expectantly. He stared back, and something flickered across his face, but soon disappeared.

"I like my t-shirt on you, by the way." He mumbled. I nodded, still waiting.

"Listen Kim- I am _so _sorry about today. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you and-"

I put my finger up, silencing him.

"It's okay, Paul. I know you were just trying to make me see how much of a jerk Jared is, and I do now. He _did _ignore me. He _does _only like girls like Natalie, not ugly, nerds like me. I can see that now. He will never like me. I have accepted it, Paul." I smiled meekly.

Paul began to tremble, and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Kim, you are not ugly. A bit of a nerd, sure. To me, you are amazing just the way you are," I blushed deeply, "and if Jared can't see that... then he is extremely stupid, and needs to get his eyes checked."

I smiled, though my face flooded with heat and rested my head on Paul's shoulder. I scrambled to my feet and went downstairs, returning with two spoons.

Paul grinned lopsidedly, and took his spoon. We began to eat the ice cream, a comfortable silence settling over us. These were the moments I enjoyed with Paul; the ones where it was just me and him, enjoying each other's company. I laughed when Paul scoffed down his ice cream too fast, earning him a brain freeze (how he would get a brain freeze with _his _body temperture, I'll never know), but then groaned when I got one.

After the ice cream was gone, I collapsed on my pillows, crawling under the blankets. Paul lay next to me, propped up on one elbow, and stared at me intently, unknown emotions swimming around in his dark eyes.

"What?" I frowned at him.

His shoulders slumped, and he averted his gaze. For a moment he looked as though he wanted to tell me something, but then thought better of it. "Nothing."

I yawned, and curled up next to Paul. His heat kept me warm through these cold, La Push nights. Whilst it may be summer, it was still cold as hell. The only change in the weather was that it was slightly less cloudier. Paul's arm snaked around my body, something he regularly did. I sighed, content at that moment. I closed my eyes. I heard Paul exhale noisily, frustrated yet happy. That was the last sound I heard before I fell into a serene slumber.

**Okey dokey, chappy two. I know it's short, and mostly just Kim and Paul making up. I already had this finished, it just needed to be proof read, but I wanted to wait at least a day before I uploaded it, so I could see the response chapter one got. I must say guys, cheers to those who reviewed and alerted (you know what I mean), but I need some reviews! Hmmm... should the next chapter be in Paul's POV? I don't know, it's up to you! **


	4. The Night

"Dude, you are so pathetic." A voice whispered next to me. I glanced up gloomily from my desk to see Kevin staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Just go and tell her you like her." Kevin repeated for the seventh time that period. Oh, Kevin. Small-minded Kevin. If only it were that simple.

Okay, before you jump to any conclusions- no, Kevin does not know about my... err, "hairy problem." You know, the whole werewolf situation? Yeah, that. I know Sam originally said NOT to hang out with anyone who wasn't in the pack, but I can't help it. If I didn't hang out with anyone else, then I would be stuck as a loner until someone else joins. And I doubt that will be any time soon. So that's why I still hang out with Kevin. End of.

"What's this? The infamous Kevin Gray giving me advice on relationships? Wow, that's gotta be a first." I mumbled sarcastically. The substitute teacher turned to see who was talking, but immediately went back to the board when he caught my glare. Oh yeah, even the teacher's are afraid of me. I could get used to this.

"I'm just saying; you have got to tell Kim how you feel or else you will forever be known as Paul, the best friend. You don't want that, do you?"

I shook my head. It killed me when Kim said that I was like a brother to her. More than she would ever know.

"Then you gotta tell her, bro. I can see how much you like her- love her, even. So stop fuckin' moping around and go after her."

Moping? I was not _moping_! Pfft, Paul de Sigo never "mopes".

Yes, I refer to myself in the third person. I'm such a dork, really.

"Okay, first off, _moping_? I am not fucking moping! Second, she's really pissed off at me right now, so I think I should just leave her alone. And third, I don't want to scare her. I mean, what if I tell her I like her, and she just rejects me? I'm telling you, I _cannot _handle rejection. Well, I don't think I can. Wait, have I ever been rejected?" I thought about it. No, I haven't. Huh. How ironic.

Kevin sighed, and then began to flirt with the girl next to him. It was Kandice, a brunette with a pretty nice rack. Not that I would look at any girl besides Kim. Period. Kim was the only girl for me. Sure, I have slept with my share of girls (probably a little more than my share) but they were only flings, one-night stands. I'm a teenage boy; I have hormones and needs that have to be satiated. Sue me. Plus, that was before I imprinted on Kim. Now just the thought of being with anyone other than girl besides my Kimmy was... horrifying. It was like I couldn't imagine myself with anyone BUT her. Still, she remained oblvious. She had no clue as to how much I really loved her, of how much power she had over me. My innocent, clueless Kimmy Kub. It went beyond the border of friendship- even beyond the border of _love_. Kimberly was my soul mate, my imprint. Always will be.

God, I'm sounding so mushy. Bleh. Like one of those freaking pansy's from those stupid romance films. Not that I have ever watched a romance film. Okay, maybe once, with Kimmy. Twice. Thrice?

The bell rang, and everyone jumped out of their seats to rush off to last period. I was worrying about Kim. What if someone had kidnapped her while she was walking home? What if she got hit by a car? I would seriously die if anything happened to Kim.

I mentally slapped myself for not walking her home. Perhaps I should just wag last period and check on her? No, she needs to be alone, I told myself.

Fucking Thail. It's all his fault. If he and Natalie weren't making so much noise in that room, then Kim wouldn't have let her curiosity get the better of her, and we could be walking hand-in-hand off into the sunset right about now. The perfect ending. Sigh.

I quickly whipped out my phone and sent a text to Kim. And another. And another. Yes, I'm fucking pathetic. Hey, you should see what Sam does for Emily. Now _that _is pathetic.

I called her three times, hearing it go straight to voicemail. Dammnit. I sent a few more texts, hoping she would reply soon.

Someone bumped into me and I immediately growled, and glared at whoever it was. It was freaking Jared. He stood his ground, with his jaw squared and chin held high. Idiot. He seriously wanted to fight _me_? I gotta admit; he had balls. I was the toughest, strongest and definitely the most temperamental person in school. If someone even dared _look _at me the wrong way I would be on that shit like a fat kid on cake, and beat the hell out of the said person. Not girls though; I wasn't like that. Not matter how annoying they are.

"What? You got an eye problem?" He sneered. Mother fucker. I'll fucking give _you _an eye problem. I'll fucking give you two eye problems. One for both eyes.

I clenched my fists and ground my teeth together, trying to restrain myself from knocking out a few of his teeth. That would ruin his pretty boy smile. I felt my body quiver, and relaxed a little. No need to phase in front of these innocent bystanders.

"Yeah, I had an eye problem when I looked at your face." I retorted, smirking. A few people stopped in the hall, anticipating a fight.

Jared took a brave step forward, so that he was basically in my face. "Is that right? How 'bout we settle this? Right here, right now?"

"Bring it on, little boy. Just don't go cryin' to your mommy when I fucking beat the shit out of you." I grinned. I raised my fist, reading to sock him one.

"Oh, I will go crying to _your _mommy instead, since she was oh-so nice to me last night. Mmmm, tell her I said thanks for the blowjob."

He did _not _just go there. Fuck, you never, _ever_ talk about _my _mom and expect to get out of it, unharmed.

"Mr. Thail! Mr. de Sigo! What are you doing? Get to class right now." It was Mr. Gurney, the Principal. Nice freakin' timing. I calmed myself down a bit, and then smirked at Jared.

"'Til next time, Thail." I said, and then sauntered off to class before Mr. Gurney could give me a detention.

_What the fuck did you do to Kim, you bastard!_

I glanced up from the note on my desk, my gaze meeting with Payten's furious glare. She was staring pointedly at the note. I sighed, and scribbled down a reply.

_Nothing! We were in the hall, and she went into a classroom and saw Jared with Natalie, and then she started to cry. I told her what I thought of Jared, told her that he wasn't good enough for her, and then she got angry and walked home! I didn't do anything but tell the truth. _

I passed it back to Payten and watched as she read it through suspiciously. She instantly relaxed and shot me an apologetic look. I shrugged.

_Oh, sorry. Some people said that you were the reason she was crying and she went home because you were mean to her. _

I snorted. Yeah, like I could _ever _be mean to Kim. I can tease her, but I could never purposely hurt her in any way.

_Don't listen to the bullshit people are spreading. _

_Yep. Oh, are you on drugs? 'Cause I swear, if you are, me and Ellie will personally come to your house with her favourite baseball bat and a bag of lemons, and fuck you up. Kimberly doesn't need that shit around her._

I frowned. Why the everyone think that Sam and I are on drugs or steroids? It's fucking unbelievable. Oh well. It's better them think that we're doing some heavy drugs rather than let them know that we're giant wolves. I like the steroid story much better. It would just mean I would have to go to rehab, not a loony bin.

_I'm not on drugs! Besides the occasional joint, of course but that doesn't count. And I would never do that to Kim. I'm offended, Payten. OFFENDED! _

Payten rolled her eyes, and then flicked her hair over her shoulder. Well, that was the longest conversation we _ever_ had. I think Payten and I really connected, you know? In between the death threats, and assumptions, I think I actually felt like we could be friends.

Ha. Whatever.

She wasn't that scary. Ellie is though. Honestly, she is the only person that I am afraid of. Not Sam, not the boogeyman- Ellie. Seriously, the girl carries around a baseball bat in the trunk of her car.

When the bell rang at twenty past three, I jumped out of my seat and was out the door before anyone could probably register what was happening. Being a wolf has it's advantages.

I considered ringing Kim, but decided against it because she might still be pissed at me, and I didn't want to anger her any further. She had work today, at four o'clock. Maybe I would drop by and see her. No, Paul. Give her some space.

I sighed, and then walked to Sam's. I could have just phased and ran, but I felt too depressed. Next thing you know I'll be cutting my wrist and wearing my sisters jeans.

As I was walking, I heard a car pull up next to me. Well, I heard it coming from a mile away but I wasn't really focused, so it caught me by surprise when a loud honk sounded, breaking my revelry.

I looked up to see Emily smiling at me with the good side of her face. She motioned for me to hop in and I complied.

"Hey, Paul. Where you headed?" She asked.

"Actually, I was just on my way to your house..."

"Oh, you going to raid my fridge again?" She laughed, but I didn't join. No laughing for a sad, sad Paul. She began to speed up, and within a few minutes we had arrived at house.

"Can you give me a hand with the groceries?" she asked as she hopped out of the car. I grabbed all of the bags out, and carried them inside wordlessly. I knew she was looking at me, probably wondering why I wasn't running my mouth as I always did.

"What's wrong Paul? You're usually so..." She trailed off, thinking of the right word. I was helping her put away the food, passing her the food so she could store it away.

"Loud? Arrogant? Amazingly awesome?" I offered, grinning at the last one.

"Energetic." She simply said with a chuckle. "So, what's wrong? Wait, let me guess; girl trouble?"

"Is is _that_ obvious?"

She nodded, and softly said "is this about Kim?"

I nodded solemnly. Who else? She was my imprint. And though she's not aware of it, she is making this situation incredibly difficult. It's not her fault, of course. She doesn't do it intentionally.

After we finished packing the food, I sat at the table and Emily made me a hot chocolate while I moaned the whole story to her. I'm acting like a little bitch, as of late.

"You have to tell her how you feel," Emily started as soon as I was finished. "It's the only way. She's a real special girl, Kim is, and if you don't hurry up someone might snatch her up."

"Yeah, but we're soul mates. She can't just deny me for some other hobo. She's my best friend. And trust me, nobody dares go near her. Especially when I'm around." I growled the last part, gritting my teeth together. It was true. A few times a guy would walk towards her with that haughty look, I would glare at them and they would spin on their heels in a weak defeat.

"Paul, Kim can always deny you. I did with Sam, at first. I mean, he had just broken up with Leah and she was, is, my closest cousin and best friend. But after he phased in front of me and told me the whole imprint story, I knew that I couldn't just ignore that feeling I got in my gut when I saw him." She sighed dreamily.

"What if Kimberly doesn't feel that way? She never gets all dreamy eyed when I'm around, or says anything about that electric shock feeling I get when we touch. It's like she doesn't feel anything for me, at all. What if I'm just Paul, the best friend?"

"Maybe she does. Maybe she's just been with you so long that she doesn't notice it anymore." Emily suggested. "Anyway, what you have to do is go over there and apologize! And then confess your undying love for her, even let a few tears, that would certainly help." She laughed.

I smiled. I could do that. Apologize, I mean.

"Getting advice on women, are we?" A deep voice came from behind me. Sam appeared by Emily and gave her a passionate kiss, swinging his arm around her waist as he faced me.

My shoulders sagged as I watched them. See, that's what I wanted for me and Kim! But noooo, she insists on making life freakin' hard for me. My sweet little Kim.

"No patrol tonight, Paul. Go over and talk to Kim. I doubt there will be any action tonight." Sam smiled at me and I returned it with my own grateful beam. I took a peek at the time, seven. Wow, that late already? I looked outside and saw that it was already dark. Huh. Must've stayed longer then I intended.

"I better get home." I said, and stood. Sam and Emily nodded. I began my walk home. Luckily I lived right next door to Kim. That was sort of how we met, but we only started being friends when her cousin and my sister were dating. Back then we were only kids. I still remember my first long conversation with her. She was so cute, with her jet black pigtails and shy exterior. Eventually she became more confident around me, and soon we were best friends.

"I'm home!" I yelled as soon as I entered the door. I smelt something wonderful cooking, and drooling, I followed the source straight to the kitchen, where my mom was making dinner. My mom was a nice lady, very beautiful even at her age (I'm not gonna tell you how old she is- she would kill me) and the greatest mom ever. Bethany was sitting at the table, reading a girly magazine with some guy on the front. Puh lease, I _way _hotter than that guy. I should be on the cover of that magazine.

"Hey, Pauly. Mind setting up the table? Dinners almost ready." I nodded and grabbed out fork and knives.

Bethany is nineteen, and has this job in Seattle as an intern to some big fashion company, but she stays with us regularly even though she has her own apartment there. Sometimes I wonder whether she just comes home for the food. God knows she can't cook to save her life. I, on the other hand, am a very good cook. Not that I would ever tell anyone that, especially Kevin. Only Kimmy knows how good I am. The humiliation if anyone knew that I could cook.

We were having spagetti bolgenese, all four of us (me, mom, Bethany, and my younger brother Derek who is thirteen and a little shit) sat at the table, the sound of clinking forks filling the silence.

"So, how was your day Paul?" My mother began as I chewed away at my food. I shrugged, but my mother never left it alone until she got a decent answer.

I swallowed my food. "It was good... I guess."

My mother smiled warmly at me. "How's Kimberly? I haven't seen her around for awhile. How's her mother? Still a busy women, I suspect. You know what would be good? If you and Kim finally got together. I would really love that."

I made a face. Although my mother knew about me being a wolf (I phased in front of her, so it was kind of hard to go without an explanation) she did not knew about me imprinting on Kim. What was I supposed to tell her?

_"Oh, yeah mom- I imprinted on Kimberly. Don't start planning our wedding though because she's infatuated with some prick who doesn't even know she exists. _

Yeah, like that will go down well.

"Uh, she's fine. They're both fine. Kim's kind of mad at me though." I said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah? Why's that, hunny?"

I shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. Women, right?" I laughed shakily.

My mother raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say a word, then began to assault Derek about his day.

After dinner and a shower, I went up to my room and lay on my bed. I should be catching up on some much needed z's. But I couldn't. I had to talk to Kim, I had to fix this. Sighing, I went over to my window, surprised when I saw the lights on in her bedroom. Her bedroom is just opposite mine, the only thing blocking us was this old tree. I'm not a perv either; I don't look through her window and watch her change. Okay, maybe once, but that's it. And then she caught me watching and laughed in my face the next day, but that night closed her curtains.

I caught sight of Kim, who was making her bed, and smiled. She was wearing one of my t-shirts. I thought she had work tonight? Maybe she got off early...

I exhaled noisily, then a little lightbulb flicked on in my head, something that didn't happen often. I put one hand on the bannister and then launched my self off the landing, my feet hitting the wooden floor with a thud. I grinned smugly.

I snuck quietly into the kitchen, and went straight for the freezer. I pulled out the tub of orange chocolate chip icecream and glanced around, careful to make sure no one saw.

"Mom, I'm going over to Kimmy's!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear. I heard stupid Ryan Seacrest coming from the living room.

"Okay hunny!" She shouted back. I went back up to my room and opened my window. I used one of the branches to pull myself out of my bedroom window, and then stepped on one nearest to Kim's window. She saw towel drying her silky hair, staring in the mirror blankly.

I knocked on her window. Her arm hastily shot up to wipe at her face. Oh no. She was crying. My poor angel was crying. I knocked again, this time sounding more ruthful. She spun to look at me, and the corners of her full lips twitched. I gave her my best I-am-so-sorry look and she sighed. She opened the window and went to sit on her bed. I closed her window and sat on the soft bed with her. Oh, how many times have we shared this bed? Not like _that_, of course, but as friends. That's normal, right?

She hugged her knees, pulling my t-shirt over her legs. She lifted her gaze to meet mine, and I inwardly sighed. Her eyes were so beautiful. _Kim_ is so beautiful. And with my t-shirt on... she looked simply _amazing_. I love her. Dammnit, I love her.

"I like my t-shirt on you, by the way." I grumbled awkwardly. Well, it was something.

I straightened up and began. "Listen Kim- I am _so _sorry about today. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you and-" a soft finger was at my lips, pressing against it as if to silence me.

"It's okay, Paul. I know you were just trying to make me see how much of a jerk Jared is, and I do now. He _did _ignore me. He _does _only like girls like Natalie, not ugly, nerds like me. I can see that now. He will never like me. I have accepted it, Paul." I could see it in her eyes that she spoke the truth. The tears were not for me; they were for that mother fudger, Jared.

I didn't like the way she spoke of herself. She was _not _ugly. She was beautiful, like an angel. Or something heavenly. That made me angry; how could she think that or herself from just one guy's idiotic, hormonal opinion?

I could feel myself shaking slightly, and I said through gritted teeth "Kim, you are not ugly. A bit of a nerd, sure. To me, you are amazing just the way you are," cue Kim's cute blush "and if Jared can't see that... then he is extremely stupid, and needs to get his eyes checked."

She blushed an even deeper shade of red, and I smiled. She lay her head on my shoulder, and at that moment I felt content. Then she wasn't there, she was clambering to her feet, and then she disappeared through the door before I could protest.

She soon returned with two spoons, which I took gracefully with my infamous smirk. However, it never seemed to work on Kim. Which causes me to doubt the power of impritning again. I started to shovel the icrecream in my mouth, grinning sheepishly at Kim. She just beamed that breathtaking beam at me.

When all of the icecream was gone (thanks to me), Kim fell back into her pillows, and pulled the blankets over her tiny body. I turned off the light and crawled next to Kim, facing her as I propped myself up on one elbow. I watched her, but not in that creepy watching way, more in that curious way. I'm not creepy, okay?

Kimmy frowned, "what?"

I opened my mouth, wanting to do as Emily told me- confess my love for her and then seal it with a kiss. But I couldn't. Right now we were perfect. And I didn't want to ruin that perfection with telling her how I felt. I looked away, the feelings were just too overwhelming. "Nothing," I muttered.

She yawned, and snuggled closer into my chest. _This _was heaven. We fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. I put my arm around her waist, hugging her to me. Ah, Kim. My lovely Kimmy Kub. I let out a sound of frustration. This was totally fucked up. I was in love with my best friend, I had _imprinted _on her for fucks' sake!

I knew she was asleep because I could hear her breathing softly. I stared down at her face, mezmerized by her captivating features. I gently brushed back a strand of black hair, tucking it beind her ear. I cupped her face with my hand. She smelt lovely; like strawberry shampoo and coconut body wash.

I would tell her. This week. It was Wednesday, so I still had a few more days to find a way to tell her. I swear I will.

She stirred in her sleep, her lips mumbling incoherant words.

"Paul," she sighed. I stared at her, desperate for her to say more. "I love you."

A smile broke across my face, and I felt like I was filled with helium. No, it was happiness- I was filled with happiness.

"I love you too, my Kimmy Kub." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She relaxed immediately, and snuggled up to my chest.

I closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to wash over me.

Suddenly, I heard something low and alarming pierce the night. It was the howl of two wolves.

**And cut! You like? Paul's POV is very... uh, heavy when it comes to imprinting. I'm sorry if he's a little OOC! I can't help it. So in the next chapter I might add some more of Paul's POV regarding the new wolf. Hmmm... most of you can probably guess who it is! Anyway, reviews please! They make me happy, and inspire me to write more. **

**Oh, and thank you to Three AM for posting that story! It's simply AMAZING! If you haven't read it, check it out: **_**Count Like Four Three Two**_**. It's EPIC, and certainly much different to those typical Jared/Kim stories! No offense, of course. **


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay, so this is not an official update. Sorry guys. But please read on!

I'm having the worst writers block _ever_. I just can't decide who's POV the next chapter should be from. So I'm going to let what little fans I have, pick. Here are the options:

1. POV from Kim the next morning.

2. POV from Paul that night.

3. POV from _Jared _that night.

Now personally, I would be rather inclined to choose between option 1. and 2. but that's just me. I want to save the juicy Jared bits for later (: Anywho, please decide wisely, and I will do my best to start writing a chapter in that POV very soon!

And another thing- I am quite dissapointed at the lack of reviews, people. I know it's not your typical Kim/Jared story, but still. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I update quicker and feel less likely to give up on the story completely.

So please; drop a review. But I appreciate all the alerts and that (: Makes my day, really.

Oh, and I _think _I might give _The Drama Of Imprinting _another go. I might.


End file.
